


Rose!Verse, +1 Year

by thefrogg



Series: Rose!Verse [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, One Year Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefrogg/pseuds/thefrogg





	Rose!Verse, +1 Year

The last of the refugees on P39-4XR are docile, if scared out of their wits. Children cling to their parents and siblings, but don't protest as Lorne waves them into the puddlejumper. They're all of them cold, soaked through with rain and wind, some caked in mud.

Lightning sheets across the sky, blinding everyone before it's gone again, the thunder that follows drowning out Lorne's yells of encouragement and orders to hurry.

The wail of a small child makes Lorne slap at Stackhouse's shoulder, and he's charging through the rain before Stackhouse even nods and takes his position. Footing sloppy, Lorne slides to his knees a few yards away from the jumper and gathers the toddler into his arms; he barely catches the small hand reaching for the scarlet tattoo glowing on his neck.

Progress has slowed, the refugees homing in on him, their trust more for that tattoo and what it means than in the Atlanteans and the safety the puddlejumper has to offer. He has to fight his way back to the front of the line, but once he's there, it goes smoothly, if not as quickly as he'd like.

The instruments are useless by the time Lorne gets to the cockpit; between that and the darkness outside, he flies on instinct. The Stargate pulls at him, the tattoos on his chest warm, throbbing faintly, and he banks hard to the left.

A fork of blue-white lightning splits the air, barely missing them. It happens twice more before they reach the Gate, and even the sighs of relief are silent in deference to Lorne's need to concentrate.

The Jumper misses the Gate's backwash by a hair, and then they're through and leaving P39-4XR behind to tear itself apart.

Ronon's waiting in the Gateroom, warm blankets and medical staff on standby, the last group of refugees already settled elsewhere.


End file.
